Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase
|image = File:Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase.jpg|Row 1 title = Directed by|Row 1 info = Sonic879 Punkasaurus0530|Row 2 title = Edited by|Row 2 info = Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530|Row 3 title = Written by|Row 3 info = Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530|Row 4 title = Film used|Row 4 info = Scooby-Doo! and the Cyber Chase|Row 5 title = Starring|Row 5 info = Jason Mardsen Grey DeLisle Phil LaMarr Kate Soucie Rebecca Shoichet Scott Innes Frank Welker B.J. Ward Joe Alaskey Tom Kane Bob Bergen Mikey Kelley Gary Sturgis|Row 6 title = Guest starring|Row 6 info = Kelly Sheridan Saffron Henderson Kelly Metzger Matt Hill Brian Beacock Steven Jay Blum Dave Wittenberg Mona Marshall Melissa Fahn Mari Devon Bridget Hoffman Brad MacDonald Richard Cansino Wendee Le Steve Staley Lex Lang Kazumi Evans Maryke Hendrikse Diana Kaarina Keith David|Row 7 title = Production Company|Row 7 info = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animations Studios Warner Bros. Entertainment Sonic876 Productions Punkasaurus0530 Productions}}'' ''is another Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover film planned to be re-edited by Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In a college computer lab run by Professor Robert Kaufman, as he goes to check on his two students; Eric Staufer and Bill McLemore, a new creature - the Phantom Virus - comes out of a new game based on the Mystery Gang's past adventures and tries to scare away the game's creator Eric. The next day, Mystery, Inc. themselves come to the college where the game was created and learn from their friend Eric, that the virus had assumed a lifelike form thanks to an experimental laser that is able to transmit objects into cyberspace, and is now rampant across the campus. The gang goes on the hunt for the Phantom Virus, where the virus chases Scooby and Shaggy through the college. Unfortunately, the whole gang, including the virus, somehow gets pulled into the game after 'someone' activates the laser. Left with no other choice, the gang fight their way through the ten levels of mystery and adventures to complete the game in order to escape it, with the goal of finding a box of Scooby Snax to complete each level. Their efforts are impeded on each level by the Phantom Virus. The first level is on the moon, the second is in the Roman Colosseum, the third is in the dinosaur age, the fourth is under the sea with sharks, the fifth is in a backyard with ants, the sixth is ancient Japan with Samurai warriors, the seventh is in ancient Egypt with mummies, the eighth is in medieval times, and the ninth is in the North Pole. After a while, they finally reach the game's tenth and final level, where they meet their virtual counterparts (who resemble themselves from the original series). They team up to defeat the Phantom Virus, who wreaks havoc across the final level and summons his friends-various monsters from the gang's past including the Creeper, Jaguaro, Gator Ghoul, the Tar Monster, and Old Iron Face. To make matters worse, all the monsters are real. The climax takes the two gangs to an amusement park, where they fight off the creatures and attempt to retrieve the last box of Scooby Snax. During the fight, they use magnets to fight the virus, whom they discover is severely weakened by magnetic forces. Cyber Scooby distracts the virus long enough for Scooby Doo to retrieve the Scooby Snax, who was happy, beating the game, deleting the monsters, and killing the Phantom Virus once and for all. The real gang bids farewell to their virtual selves and head home. Back in the lab, the gang reveals that they know the culprit, who turns out to be Bill (who is a baseball fan, a trait exhibited by the Phantom Virus at numerous points within the game). Bill is arrested by Officer Wembley and reveals that he sought to scare Eric away and take all the credit for inventing the laser, out of jealousy for the fact that Eric was a more recent student than Bill was, and felt more deserving to win, by taking the prize cash at the science fair for himself. He beamed the gang into the game and hoped they wouldn't live because he was afraid that they would find out that he created the virus. The gang and Eric play the new Scooby-Doo game, during which Scooby interacts with the gang's virtual counterparts once again by feeding Cyber Scooby some Scooby Snax. The post-credits scene includes the gang telling what their favorite parts of the movie are. Trivia * The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers and Frontier), Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, The Sailor Scouts, Inspector Gadget, Penny, The Gadgetinis, Tara Duncan, Cal, Sparrow, Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Martin Mystery, Diana Lombard, Java the Caveman, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, The Human Mane 5, The Dazzlings, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Ranamon, Lucemon, Dr. Facilier, Captain Hook, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Grizzle, and Infinite guest stars in this film. * The Dazzlings, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Ranamon, Lucemon, Dr. Facilier, Captain Hook, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Grizzle and Infinite will work for the Phantom Virus. * Infinite will make his first appearance in this film. * Tino and his team will meet their cyber selves in this film. * The song "A World Without Danger" will be the music for the end credits of the movie. * This will take place after ''The Rainbooms' Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders''. * This film will be dedicated in memory of Joe Alaskey. Cast * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie, Daphne Blake, Cyber-Daphne * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Mona Marshall as Doraemon * Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi * Cassandra Morris as Sue * Brian Beacock as Sneech and Takato Matsuki * Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity * Moneca Stori as Kagome Higurashi * Richard Ian Cox as Inuyasha * Jillian Michaels as Shippo * Kirby Morrow as Miroku * Kelly Sheridan as Sango * Saffron Henderson as Tara Duncan * Kelly Metzger as Sparrow * Matt Hill as Cal * Kelly Stables as Will Vandom * Candi Milo as Irma Lair * Kali Troy as Taranee Cook * Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale * Liza del Mundo as Hay Lin * Steven Jay Blum as Guilmon, Kenta Kitagawa and J.P. Shibayama * Dave Wittenberg as Henry Wong * Peggy O'Neal as Suzie Wong, Ranamon * Michelle Ruff as Lopmon and Zoe Orimoto * Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka * Mari Devon as Renamon * Bridget Hoffman as Jeri Katou * Brad MacDonald as Kazu Shioda * Richard Cansino as Guardromon * Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon * Brianne Siddall as Calumon * Steven Staley as Ryo Akiyama and Koji Minamoto * Lex Lang as Cyberdramon * Michael Reisz as Takuya Kanbara * Crispin Freeman as Koichi Kimura * Brianne Siddall as Tommy Himi * Maurice LaMarche as Inspector Gadget, Fidget and Digit * Tegan Moss as Penny * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible * Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus * Jennifer Hale as Samantha * Katie Griffin as Alexandra * Andrea Baker as Clover * Stephanie Broschart as Britney * Samuel Vincent as Martin Mystery * Kelly Sheridan as Diana Lombard * Dale Wilson as Java * Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon * Tracey Hoyt as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon * Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury * Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars * Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter * Stephanie Morganstern as Mina/Sailor Venus * Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Cyber-Scooby-Doo, Cyber-Shaggy * Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Cyber-Fred, Gladiator Lion * B.J. Ward as Velma Dinkley, Cyber-Velma * Joe Alaskey as Officer Wembley * Bob Bergen as Eric Staufer * Tom Kane as Professor Kaufman * Mikey Kelley as Bill McLemore * Gary Sturgis as Phantom Virus * Liam O'Brien as Infinite * Corey Burton as Captain Hook * Keith David as Dr. Facilier Transcript *Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase/Transcript Links *Ending Credits: Category:Sonic879 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Mystery films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Computer Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers